Triangle $ABC$ has sides of $6$ units, $8$ units, and $10$ units. The width of a rectangle, whose area is equal to the area of the triangle, is $4$ units. What is the perimeter of this rectangle, in units?
Answer: We use the Pythagorean Theorem to verify that triangle $ABC$ is a right triangle, or we recognize that $(6,8,10)$ is a multiple of the Pythagorean triple $(3,4,5)$. The area of a right triangle is $\frac{1}{2}bh$ where $b$ and $h$ are the lengths of the two legs, so the area of triangle $ABC$ is $\frac{1}{2}(6)(8)=24$. If the area of the rectangle is $24$ square units and the width is $4$ units, then the length is $\frac{24}{4}=6$ units. That makes the perimeter $6+6+4+4=\boxed{20}$ units.